1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and system for recognizing the contexts of users and providing a printing service corresponding to the recognized contexts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a ubiquitous environment, the utilization of a context-aware service for recognizing the contexts of users based on collected user context information and providing proper services according to the contexts of the users via a process such as analysis and inference has been increased.
Recently, a network printing system using mobile terminal like smart phones or tablet PCs, multifunction printers and server-connected networks has been widely used. In such a network printing system, users may simply send printing requests to multifunction printers through their mobile terminal, and the multifunction printers may receive data through a wireless communication with a server and print out the received data.